


Otabek's Kitten

by BoxWineConfessions



Series: Kittens Inspired By Kittens [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat boy Yuri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, actual magic wand hitachi magic wand, barbed cat dick, bound and gagged catboy, toe bean worship, witch Georgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions
Summary: Otabek touches the toy lightly to Yuri’s ear. The reaction is immediate. “Rwor,” Yuri coos, and leans into the toy smashing his ear against the rounded tip of the wand. Otabek repeats the motion against his other ear. He flicks the tip with the wand, and then touches the soft thin skin of his ears. Yuri is unable to contain himself, and flops down onto his back meowing contentedly the whole time.





	Otabek's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voslen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voslen/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my other fic "Yuri's Kitten," but you don't need to read that to understand this.

“Hey,” Yuri’s voice is husky and syrupy like he’s had a few cocktails. He sounds like he’s ready to go home, and Otabek supposes that he’s a lucky man. They’re already at home, and can forego the frenzied touches in the backseat of a cab.

 Yuri peels back the sheet from his body, and reveals that he’s wearing little more than a tight white pair of briefs. Otabek can see the outline of his cock through the fabric. “I got more of this potion.” From within the sea of blankets, Yuri extracts a large empty glass bottle. “Let’s see what happens.”

“You drank all of it?” Otabek asks.

Yuri demanded, “an extra fucking big bottle.” Otabek assumed so they could have it for several uses. The off season did mean that they could spend weeks together on end. Apparently Yuri had other ideas.

“Yeah,” Yuri husks. Then, he wipes his face with his wrist the way that cats often groom themselves. The potion is already taking effect.

* * *

The potion does wonders for Yuri and his body. Yuri sprouts beautiful golden ears. The tufts of hair on each ear part to reveal velvety pink inner ear. Yuri sprouts a tail which flits about with Yuri’s mood. It twitches every time Otabek stretches him out with another finger. It twitches back and forth in frustration when Otabek pushes his cock in slowly.

Yuri’s nails become longer, and he rakes them down Otabek’s back while he’s cumming deep inside Yuri’s tight wet hole.

Yuri’s transformation doesn’t stop there. Yuri laps his own cum off of Otabek’s hand with a rough tongue. His cock changes shape and texture. Little coarse barbs of flesh stuck out from around the head of his cock like a crown of barbs. They tickle the palms of his hand when he edges Yuri closer and closer to orgasm.

He’s used to all of these changes. He did try the potion himself after all. He knows just how good it feels to transform into a needy and moaning catboy in heat. However, Yuri’s transformation went further than his own, and Otabek suspects that it’s due to the increased dose.

Pale peach colored tabby stripes blossom across Yuri’s skin like intricate tattoos across his chest, his thighs, his back, and his arms. Otabek traces each one with his tongue until his kitten begs for more. Yuri’s incisors grow, and when he rakes them across the soft flesh of Otabek’s neck they leave a mark.

Yuri’s behavior changes too. Other than taking frequent pause to pat Yuri’s tail and nuzzle his ears, their first fuck is typical. Yuri mumbles a filthy tirade of instruction and praise upon Otabek in English and Russian, “faster, harder, oh-Otabek don’t you fucking stop.”

By the time Otabek has come twice, Yuri’s words become less frequent. Otabek assumes that this is because of the heat. Yuri needs, and Otabek provides with the snap of his hips and the pulse of his cock.

Otabek truly believes that something is wrong when he brings Yuri a glass of water, and Yuri tries but fails to grab for it with his hands. The cup is knocked to the ground and Yuri laps water directly from the puddle on the floor.

But his boyfriend’s strange behavior is quickly forgotten. Yuri leaps back onto the bed, sits on Otabek’s chest, and sucks his dick while his ass is pointed tantalizingly at his face. So Otabek pulls Yuri’s hips forward and plunges his tongue deep inside his sloppy used hole.

The second day goes much like the first. They wake up, have sex, but Yuri’s symptoms become more intense, not less. Otabek tried to get him into the shower, but Yuri darted and hid underneath the bed. Yuri does nothing but sleep, and then wake up only to demand sex.

* * *

On the third day something has to be done. At this point, Yuri is completely nonverbal. He won’t respond to anything that Otabek says, and his cries become more raw, animalistic, and urgent.

“MEOW!” Yuri insists, raking his rigid paw like hand across Otabek’s chest. “MEOW-MEOW” Yuri seems disappointed that he wakes up, and isn’t immediately able to fuck.

Yuri’s refractory period is impossibly short, but he didn’t anticipate his boyfriend to be this hard and this needy after last night. Otabek’s own cock feels sore, and abused.  He lost count how many times he made Yuri come last night alternating between his cock and his fingers.

Yuri meowls and ruts up against his thigh while simultaneously clawing him and demanding answers to a question that he cannot even interpret.

“Hello!?” Georgi picked up on the second ring, but Otabek isn’t sure what to say. To an extent, Yuri says it for him when he mewls, first in rapid fire cries and then in longer, garbled moans that sound as if he’s being tortured.

“Yura, please,” Otabek gently pushes Yuri away, but Yuri is latched onto him, humping his leg like it’s the only cure to the all-consuming fire that rages within his body.

“Otabek?” Georgi’s voice changes when Yuri mewls, as if he knows what the call is about before Otabek can even speak. “He didn’t drink all of the potion did he?”

“Yes,” Otabek sighs into the receiver. With his free hand, he pushes Yuri onto his stomach. He starts to lazily jerk his kitten boyfriend off. Yuri writhes around on the sheets for a moment in contentment. Then, he latches onto Otabek’s arms, and raises his legs to lightly kick at him. While Yuri kicks at Otabek’s arm, he also arches into the touch and makes all sorts of pained mewling noises. “How long until it wears off?”

“It sounds much more urgent than that. How cat like is he?”

“He has tabby stripes on his skin. He can’t pick things up with his hands. He’s completely nonverbal-“

Otabek is interrupted with a sharp yowling noise from Yuri as he comes into his hand. “Non lingual, I guess,” Otabek sighs into the receiver.

“I need you to meet me at my home right away. You need additional spells. It’s urgent Otabek, and cannot wait.”

* * *

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

Yuri leaps off of the bed, lands on all fours with a _thwap_ onto the hardwood floor, and stretches his arms outward. Moving in this way, he cants his hips up high, and points his ass at Otabek. His tail twitches in frustration, as if to say, “what are you waiting for?”

Otabek sinks to his knees and kneads the soft flesh of Yuri’s ass. He traces the soft line of his sac through his clamped tight thighs, his perineum, and lightly traces his wet hole with his finger. “I can’t take you on the bike. We can’t walk like this.”

Otabek sinks his finger inside. Georgi said it was urgent, but Yuri needed him.

Yuri was a fierce and ever evolving monster that rarely needed much of anything or anyone.

Now, Yuri was completely dependent upon him. It was up to Otabek to bring him food and water. It was up to Otabek to pull Yuri up from the rolling hot waves of heat and leave him satiated.

Otabek sinks another finger inside Yuri’s hole. He crooks his fingers _just_ the way Yuri likes it, and makes sure to rub the spot over, and over, and over again in rapid succession. This is of course, no easy task. Yuri crawls across the carpet, so swept up in his own pleasure that he cannot think to sit still.

It was also up to Otabek to get Yuri out of the predicament he’d gotten himself into.

“I can’t just leave you here either,” Otabek notes as he hooks another finger inside. Otabek’s fingers are covered in the thick lubricant that the potion makes him produce. Each movement of his hand makes an obscene squelching noise, which is immediately followed up by Yuri baring down upon him, and meowing at him in response. “Wouldn’t want you to get away.” With his other hand, Otabek pats the base of Yuri’s spine, just above his tail.

Otabek gives Yuri several soft swats on each cheek. His kitten loves butt pats.  

“You’re not going to like this,” Otabek notes dryly. He continues to curl and uncurl his fingers in Yuri until Yuri’s coming onto the hardwood floor and crying out for more, more, more.

Otabek moves quickly while his kitten is fucked out and malleable. He picks Yuri up, and unceremoniously dumps him onto the bed. From underneath the bed, he finds their box of various toys, and rummages through until he finds the pair of handcuffs they bought for valentine’s day.

Otabek grab’s Yuri’s hand, snaps one cuff on, and then threads the chain through one of the bars in the headboard. Then, he snaps it onto Yuri’s other wrist.

Yuri reacts about as well as he anticipated. He kicks and he thrashes, and he blinds himself by shaking his long blonde hair into his face.

“God, I’m so sorry Yura.” But Otabek realizes it won’t be enough. He doesn’t want Yuri to hurt himself flailing his legs about. So, he extracts one of the many scarves in the box. He knows that Yuri doesn’t really like being bound, even when he’s himself. Usually it’s Otabek on the receiving end.  Now, he artfully dodges kicks from Yuri, grabs his feet, and binds them together.

Yuri screeches in response. “Yura please understand. I don’t want to leave you like this when you can’t understand.”

Yuri continue to screech. At this rate, the neighbors have to hear what is going on and have to be growing concerned. “Please forgive me.” Otabek gags him with another scarf, and makes sure to push his hair away from his face so that he can breathe.

Otabek takes a step back and looks at what he’s done to Yuri. Yuri is bound, gagged, and helpless on his bed. His cock is aching hard despite having come twice that morning alone. Otabek knows that his hole is wet and leaking, and in need of _something._  He can’t just abandon Yuri without any contact.

Otabek extracts Yuri’s favorite plug from the box. It’s made of thick black silicone, and it has a bullet vibrator in the base. Yuri likes to wear it around the house to tease him. “See,” he holds the toy so that Yuri can look at it. “Your favorite. So it won’t be so bad without me.”

Otabek works the toy into Yuri’s hole. Yuri stops struggling against the binding and moans against his gag.

Otabek switches the toy on, and for a second, a fraction of Otabek’s guilt is assuaged. He moves back up Yuri’s body and gives him a kiss, first on his gagged mouth and then on his temple. “I’ll be right back, I promise, please don’t move.”

* * *

 

“You’re not being serious are you?” He didn’t make the twenty minute drive with Yuri bound, gagged, alone and in heat just to be offered a _sex toy_ by Georgi.

Yet, Georgi stands before him in a long black velvet cloak. From within the robe’s folds he extracts a magic wand vibrator. He’s seen them in shops. He and Yuri have considered buying one, but always gone for something else in the end.

“This is not _just_ a sex toy,” Georgi insists. “This is a magic wand.”

“I can see that.” Otabek doesn’t have time for this.

“No,” Georgi makes a large histrionic sweeping gesture with his arms. “This is a magic wand that is _also_ a magic wand. Use it to restore Yuri to his true form.”

Otabek reaches for the toy. “How do I know I can trust you? You got Yuri into this mess.”

Georgi pulls the toy back from his grasp. “I specifically told Yuri to not drink the potion all at once. I _assumed_ you were going to split it.” He holds the toy back outward. Otabek grabs it, but he does not let go. “Yuri is currently trapped in a state consumed by passion. He burns for your touch, and your touch alone. This wand will alleviate that burden and help him burn off the magical energy at a much faster pace.” Otabek can feel the bile rise in his throat the longer Georgi speaks. No one should talk about Yuri that way. Yet, he drones on and on. “Use this all over Yuri’s body. He should return to normal within a few hours of use. And Otabek?”

“Yes?” Otabek asks through gritted teeth.

“That will be six thousand rubles for my services.”

* * *

 

The apartment is quiet when Otabek gets home. He races to the bedroom to find that Yuri’s stopped thrashing against his binding, and stopped mewling against the gag. In the thick near silence of the bedroom, all he can hear is Yuri sobbing softly.

“Yuri,” Otabek feels his heart drop in his chest. He’s an awful partner, and he should’ve never left Yuri alone in this state to begin with. “God, Yuri I’m so sorry.”

He starts by removing the scarf from Yuri’s mouth. Yuri gags when the cloth is removed. Then, he wipes the tears away from Yuri’s cheeks. Then, he peppers kisses across his face.

This seems to lessen Yuri’s distress.  Otabek kisses his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. He scratches his ears, which lay pressed back flat across the crown of Yuri’s head. All too soon, he’s purring although he’s still bound.

“I’m sorry. I love you. You know that right?”

Yuri nods at him, as if he understands.

Otabek moves to undo the binds at his legs. He places errant kisses wherever he can: Yuri’s stomach, his chest, wherever there’s a peach colored tabby stripe. Yuri’s still aching hard even though there’s cum pooled on his stomach. Otabek scoops it up with his finger and feeds it to Yuri.

His kitten greedily accepts. He undoes the binding at Yuri’s legs, and then he settles between them. He pushes against the toy in Yuri’s hole, and he grinds against his touch, begging for more pressure and more contact. Using the wand is going to be difficult. Otabek wants to fuck him now.

Otabek reaches for the wand. He explains, “ I have to use this on you,” he holds up the toy so that Yuri can see.

Otabek considers for a moment what he should do with Yuri’s still bound hands. He shouldn’t be left with them locked up above his head for so long. It cannot be comfortable. However, if let free, he’ll writhe around and make Otabek’s job impossible.

“I’m going to unlock your arms from the bedpost, but you have to stay still, so they’re staying on.” Otabek  unlocks one arm, and Yuri allows him to cuff his hands so that they’re in front of him.

Yuri looks so sinfully good this way, naked, hard, and patiently obedient just for him. His long golden hair spills out around the pillow, and his mouth hangs open in silent request of something that only Otabek can give him.

Otabek kisses him. It’s sloppy, and open mouthed, and he feels as if Yuri is trying to eat him alive through the kiss. Yuri moves to try to hump him again, but Otabek pushes him back down onto the bed. “Not yet,” he orders. “Good kitty.”

Otabek is greedy. Unbelievably, undeniably, incredibly greedy. He feels the rough swipe of Yuri’s tounge against his, and he knows that he has to have more of Yuri before he begins the process of bringing him back.

Otabek moves their positions on the bed. Yuri remains on his back with his hands bound. Otabek stands, and moves Yuri in such a way that his head hangs off the bed slightly. Yuri looks at Otabek with wide expectant eyes, as if he knows just what to do.

Otabek strokes himself in anticipation. Yuri’s wide eyes narrow at the sight of him touching himself, as if his cock is a prize to be hunted.

Yuri opens his mouth. Otabek rubs the tip of his cock along the silken lips that haunt his dreams during the regular season.

Yuri chases his cock with his rough tongue. Each hint of contact sends shivers down his spine.

Yuri whines.

“Hungry Kitten?” Otabek takes his cock by the base, and slides it into Yuri’s mouth. Immediately, he wraps his lips around him, and bathes him in the sloppy rough kitten licks that feel better than anything else.

Otabek likes the drag. He likes the soft ache that develops on his cock from the friction of using Yuri’s mouth like this.

Otabek places his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. In this position, he can control the depth at which he moves in Yuri’s mouth. He alternates between barely keeping the tip of his cock on Yuri’s lips to thrusting all the way in and making Yuri gag on his cock. He goes slow, makes Yuri relax. He makes sure that Yuri can take all of him.

Yuri moans on his cock, as if the very act of giving him oral is just as pleasurable as receiving. He watches with heavy lidded eyes as his cock twitches and jumps with each thrust of his hips.

Yuri, no longer content to be passive, plants a hand on either side of Otabek’s hips. He can feel sharp claws dig into his skin as Yuri holds him back. He can feel the muscles of Yuri’s throat clench and relax as he bobs up and down on his cock.

“So good Yura.”

Yuri moans on his cock, as if the very act of giving him oral is just as pleasurable as receiving. Otabek watches with heavy lidded eyes as his cock twitches and jumps with each thrust of his hips.

“But I have to interrupt Kitten.” Otabek caresses the side of Yuri’s face, and pulls his cock out slowly.  He watches as a thin strand of saliva connects Yuri’s lip to the tip of his cock. He watches Yuri flex his jaw and whine, as if the absence of his cock in his mouth is distressing.

“I have something better.” Otabek rejoins Yuri on the bed. He moves his body again, and brings him in for another sweet smoldering kiss. “I promise you, Yura.” Of course he says this only after catching Yuri’s lower lip between his teeth. He says this after he bites at the skin until it blossoms a brilliant reddish-purple, and Yuri’s crying out because of it.  

Otabek throws the switch on the magic wand. It hums to life with a loud whirring noise. Magical purple sparks shoot across the length of the wand and dissipate at the tip. At the very least, it means that he truly believes what Georgi said. The wand is magical.

The vibrations from the toy are much stronger than anything he and Yuri have used in the past. The toy makes his entire arm shake as he holds it. Otabek wonders where to use it first. His first inclination is to rub it against Yuri’s hard and aching cock, but Georgi did say to use it all over.

So, Otabek starts at his favorite part of Yuri’s cat boy body. First, he threads his fingers through Yuri’s fine blonde hair. Yuri leans into the touch, and Otabek scratches the base of his ears lightly. They’re so soft and so sensitive. This will surely drive Yuri wild.

Otabek touches the toy lightly to Yuri’s ear. The reaction is immediate. “Rwor,” Yuri coos, and leans into the toy smashing his ear against the rounded tip of the wand.

While Yuri purrs and head-butts the toy, Otabek does his best to free his cock from his pants. He can’t control himself, especially when Yuri is so cute and so needy.

Otabek repeats the motion against his other ear. He flicks the tip with the wand, and then touches the soft thin skin of his ears. Yuri is unable to contain himself, and flops down onto his back meowing contentedly the whole time.

“Like that baby?” Yuri loves to sweet talk him whenever Otabek is in kitten form, but for Otabek it always sounds so strange and unnatural. “Of course you do.” Otabek trails the wand down the side of his face, under his chin, and goes back up to tease the other ear. It feels natural now to baby talk to Yuri this way. He’s so soft, and so vulnerable, and so laid bare.

Otabek alternates between teasing barely there touches with the wand, and full contact. He loves the way that Yuri grinds his ass against the bed in tandem with his movements. 

Yuri desperately tries to hump at a pillow while he works on his ears. Otabek wonders if he could come from this alone. Instead of pulling away whenever Yuri looks overstimulated, he dials the vibrations up stronger.

Yuri thrashes wildly against the bed.

Otabek takes his cock into his hand, and it only takes a few simple touches and Yuri’s coming into his hand with a guttural shout.

Otabek pulls the toy away, and offers his hand to Yuri. “Have your milk, Kitten.” The longer Yuri’s like this, the easier statements like this are to make.

Yuri laps at his hand with a contented sigh. Then, when every bit of cum is cleaned from his hand, Yuri nips softly at his palm.

“Yura, behave.” Otabek moves onward trailing the toy against his collar bone. He hooks his fingers between Yuri’s cuffed hand and pulls his so that he’s sitting up. Otabek takes a nipple into his mouth first, bathes his tongue across it, and nibbles at it until the flesh pebbles beneath his tongue. Then he repeats the action on Yuri’s nipple.

Then, and only then does he lower the wand back to Yuri’s skin. Yuri gasps when the toy makes contact, and it take every ounce of Otabek’s power to stay on task. First, he circles his nipples with the tip of the wand, then he presses the toy flat against his chest.

Otabek waits patiently as Yuri’s breathy, needy little moans turn into urgent, almost pained sobs. Then, he soothes his nipples with his mouth once again. “It’s okay Yura. I love you Yura.” He repeats this process several times, until his nipples look swollen. He repeats this process several times beyond that until there are tears in the corners of Yuri’s eyes.

Then, Otabek lays him back down onto the mattress. Yuri’s tail flops against the bed between his legs, and pokes at Otabek expectantly demanding more contact than he can give.

Otabek palms his own cock lazily as he watches Yuri writhe under his touch. With the wand, he traces down Yuri’s chest, across his hips, and at the v of his crotch never quite touching his red and aching cock.

Yuri never has to wait like this. Otabek is always so quick to give Yuri whatever it is that he wants. He cannot help but feel good about maintaining control. It feels right to make Yuri wait, and give him not what he wants, but what he really needs.

Otabek rubs his thumb in slow maddening circles across the head of his own cock as he watches precum pool at the tip of Yuri’s and leak down slowly.

Yuri makes a pained sound, and so Otabek decides to not tease any longer. He settles in-between Yuri’s legs, and presses the toy to his perineum. “Feels good Kitten?”

Yuri lets out a very human sounding moan, and he takes it as a good sign. Otabek does the same thing here that he does elsewhere on Yuri’s body, alternating between pressure and teasing touches. He runs the toy across Yuri’s balls, and catches his feet as he kicks and flails about in frustration.

“Almost there Yura,” although he delays the process by tossing the toy aside for a moment, and kissing each and every one of Yuri’s toes. It’s something that Yuri won’t let him do when he’s fully cognizant. He feels self-conscious about his blistered feet, even though Otabek has assured him time and time again that they are beautiful.

Otabek worships his toes, the balls of his feet, almost gotten kicked in the face for licking a long stripe down the arch of his foot. Only when this is finished does Otabek continue.

Otabek finally touches the toy to the tip of Yuri’s cock. Yuri keens against the touch and rocks up into it. The barbs on his cock catch against the head of the toy, and Yuri’s eyes roll back in his head.

Otabek pulls back.

Yuri opens his mouth, and moves his lips in silent syllables. Otabek can tell that he’s getting cursed to filth right now.

Otabek presses against the plug in Yuri’s ass for a moment. It’s vibrations are so strong, and to have the wand and the plug at the same time must feel either incredible or extremely overwhelming. “My greedy kitten,” Otabek smiles at Yuri.

He runs the wand from  the tip of Yuri’s cock to the root, and then he repeats the action. Then he runs the toy from his cock, across his balls, and presses against the flared base of the plug with the toy. He’s not sure if that adds to the vibration, or the sensation, but it makes Yuri squirm. It makes Yuri say more of those silent little swears at him. It makes him click the links of the hand cuffs together in frustration.

“I’m sorry Yura,” except Otabek isn’t sorry. “I have to make sure I you’ll let me,” because in cat form, Yuri’s body acts like a spring loaded steel trap. He comes in at Otabek with his hands and his feet simultaneously, and cages him against his stomach.  If they were doing this and Yuri were unbound, he’d be chasing him around the apartment.

Otabek holds the wand at the base of Yuri’s cock, and watches him squirm and twitch. Tears return to Yuri’s eyes, this time not in fear but in pure frustration. “Don’t cry Kitten.” Otabek whispers to him softly. “Do you want me?”

Yuri nods “yes,” to him, and it’s all the proof that he needs that the wand is working.

“Say please?” He’s testing his luck.  

Otabek isn’t a mouth reader, but this time the silent syllables have meaning, and it’s plain as day that Yuri mouths “please,” to him.

Otabek doesn’t react right away. He continues to hold the wand against Yuri’s cock alternating contact with the top side and the underside. Only when Yuri comes in abundant hot spurts across his chest does Otabek shut the wand off.

Otabek kisses him, and bites down on his lip until it’s swollen and purple. “Okay, Kitten.”

Otabek turns Yuri over onto his stomach and props his ass up high into the air. He’s got to fuck him one last time like this, watching his tail swish side to side lazily while he fucks into him a t a brutal pace. Otabek’s time is limited, and he can already see the tabby stripe marks across Yuri’s skin begin to fade.

Otabek pulls the toy out, and watches with wide eyes at the way that Yuri’s hole puckers and gapes at the absence of a toy. Yuri whines in protest, but Otabek assures him, “it’s okay. This is better.”

Otabek grabs him up by the hips and thrusts inside without any resistance. Yuri’s so fucked open, and so loose, and so used from almost three days of constant sex. As much as he loves the fact that Yuri is constantly, impossibly tight, he loves this too just as much. Yuri feels like velvet when he’s like this. Otabek feels like he could fuck him for forever when he’s like this.

So Otabek does. He pounds into Yuri over, and over, and over again.

Yuri is a garbled mixture of mewls and moans, and it’s difficult to tell where the human begins and the animal ends. All Otabek knows is that the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Yuri is something that he’ll never grow tired of.

Otabek grabs down at the base of Yuri’s tail, and then something amazing happens.

Yuri cries out with the most beautiful whine, “Beka,” indicating that Georgi’s spell has finally been lifted.

Otabek hauls Yuri upward, so that he’s standing on his knees and melting into Otabek’s chest as he continues to pound into him. “Yura,” he says in between labored breaths. “Yura,” and it’s all that he can say before Yuri’s smashing their mouths together in a frantic kiss. 

“Oh fuck Otabek, god you feel so fucking good.”

“Say my name again Yura,” because it’s the best sound in the world.

“Beka,” Yuri repeats. “Beka, please.”

“Please what?” He says as he pounds into Yuri. He knows what he wants, but he _needs_ to hear Yuri say it.

“Come in me.”

“Alright,” Otabek pauses for a moment, picks the discarded wand back up, and turns it on. “Use this.” He settles it between Yuri’s legs.  

Yuri takes the wand awkwardly in bound hands. He holds it at the base of his cock, and Otabek can feel the vibrations as he fucks Yuri, that’s how strong the toy is.

“Oh god, Otabek fuck. This feels so good,” Yuri keeps talking as if to make up for the lost time.  Every syllable is muffled and muted as his face is buried into the mattress. It doesn’t make it sound any less sweet. “Can I cum now? Please let me cum.”

“Cum Yuri,” Otabek command.

Otabek knows when it happens for Yuri. He clenches down on his cock, and it makes Otabek clench his teeth tight and screw his eyes shut, and everything is reduced to the blinding hot light that is Yuri.

* * *

 

After Otabek carries him to the bathroom and they both shower off, Yuri picks up the wand once again. “So where did we get this? I don’t remember it.”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember being tied up. I remember you coming back and using this on me.”

“Georgi. To counter the fact that you took too much potion.”

“Fucking seriously?” Yuri flips the toy on and then back off again quickly. “I cannot believe that asshole is so useful.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
